Wonderful Restart!
by LibenSR
Summary: Rin goes to a shop to buy a dress and bumps into a certain black haired girl. The day is going to be much more interesting after that. (It's so fluffly I'm gonna die !) [Oneshot]


**A.N.- This idea came to me while I was brushing my teeth. Random fact. It doesn't affect the plot, but it's a fact.**

**Makoto and Rin~**

**They are too cute for this world!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wonderful Restart!<strong>

_I'm not good enough for these things._

That's what young Hoshizora Rin was thinking about as she walked around the shop, watching the dresses that were surrounding her. She would rather stare into their price tags than at the dresses, since she couldn't picture herself inside any of them.

It has been two weeks since she joined the Idol's Studies' club, and although they had filmed their first MV while wearing a dress, she still didn't think of herself as _girly._ The only time she would wear a skirt was to go to school, and she wanted that to change in order to be a better idol.

She was giving her best, yet she felt like it wasn't enough. She couldn't imagine herself wearing any of those dresses.

_I should go home._

She thought, placing her hands on her pockets, looking distractedly around, trying to ease the feeling of failure she had on her chest.

-thumb-

"**Wha- Oh, _oh_, I'm sorry!"**

She exclaimed as she realized that she had bumped into someone.

She was met by nervous gray eyes.

**"What? No, no, I'm the one who is sorry! I was just..."**

Rin shook her head and gave her an smile.

**"It's fine nya, since none of us got hurt!"**

The girl nodded once, then twice, and then nodded again. The orange haired girl tilt her head with worry.

**"Are you okay?"**

Her eyes widened for a second, since she was about to go back to what she was doing before. She didn't expect her to keep the conversation going.

**"I'm fine, it's just... I don't know. I'm not used to this. All these dresses..."**

She muttered the last part, but Rin managed to listen. She sighed in agreement.

**"I'm not used to them either."**

The black haired girl gave her a look from her toes to her head.

**"Why is that? You look like the kind of girl who would look good on these."**

Rin blinked. For a second, she thought she had heard it wrong.

**"Do you really think so?"**

The girl shrugged her shoulders and smiled charmingly at her.

**"Why not? Of course I think so."**

The orange haired felt herself blushing madly. Hanayo had always complimented her, but this felt different. She

**"Then... Could you help me choose a dress-nya?"**

The girl didn't need to think it twice before answering with a grin.

**"Of course!" **

For the next fifteen minutes, the two of them walked around the shop, giving a look at each dress and telling the good points and the bad points of each of them. Rin felt a feeling she never had before. Each of the dresses still made her feel scared, but with that girl by her side, she felt really better.

Rin paused for a second, which called the attention of her companion.

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I don't know your name."**

The worried look disappeared from her face and turned into a smile.

**"Oh, that's true. I'm Kikuchi Makoto, it's nice to meet you!"**

**"My name is Hoshizora Rin, it's nice to meet you too nya!"**

The two of them stayed in silence for a couple of seconds, staring at each other. Rin repeated the name of the girl in her mind so she wouldn't forget it.

_Makoto. Her name is Makoto._

**"What about this one?"**

Makoto said, as she pointed to another dress. This one was definitely the one that fit Rin most. It was orange with some ribbons attached to it. It was a really cute one piece and for the first time, Rin didn't feel uneasy about it. It was a brand new feeling she had never got before.

She nodded her head to answer her question.

**"You should try it."**

She handed it to Rin, who held the hanger. She looked at it while placing it in front of her body, trying to value all the posibilities.

**"It'll look perfect on you. Trust me."**

Rin looked up and saw Makoto's eyes shining. But she felt that something was wrong, there was some kind of nostalgic thought behind the glow in her gaze.

**"I trust you."**

They smiled at each other before Rin went into the fitting room. Makoto followed her and stood next to the closed she waited with her arms crossed, she wondered how would Rin look in the dress she had chosen for her while smiling at herself.

But inside the changing room, the situation was completely different as Rin stared at her reflection. The girl in the mirror looked cute in that dress, but, was it really okay for her to wear it? She wasn't the girl she saw in the reflection. She had a lot of insecurities because of her childhood. All her classmates used to treat her like a boy and laughed at her whenever she decided to wear a skirt.

She had never got over it.

Ten minutes passed by and Makoto was nervous already. She looked at the curtain next to her, full of doubt on what to do.

She heard some sobs and that made her panic.

**"Rin? Are you okay?"**

**"U-um!"**

She managed to answer.

**"May I come in?"**

**"Y-yes."**

She gently slided the curtain open and entered the changing room, closing it behind her quickly enough so nobody would see her new friend crying.

**"From what I see, you don't seem okay."**

Rin shook her head, trying to answer something, but she couldn't. Makoto placed her hands on her shoulders.

**"Hey, relax. I'm here for you. What's wrong?"**

She whispered sweetly. Rin tried to calm herself down, concentrating on her breathing in order to keep her mind occupied on something else.

When she finally managed to stop crying, she looked up at the girl in front of her.

**"It's just... I don't feel good enough for this. These dresses seem to be for someone else but not me. I don't know why I think like that, _well, _I do know why, but I can't help it."**

The other girl's brows curved gently.

**"I know that feeling. It's okay, really."**

Rin blinked twice. So she wasn't the only one who thought like that. She felt relieved. She suddenly understood that her feelings were normal.

**"Let's do something. Get changed and let's go to grab a crêpe somewhere. Do you like the idea?"**

Rin's astonished face turned into a great smile.

**"Of course nya!"**

* * *

><p><strong>"And then there's the president of our school's student's council, who is always telling us that we are wasting our time. You should see her, really. She's really serious and somehow scary."<strong>

**"Oh, that sucks."**

**"Yeah, but the vicepresident is really nice. Although she likes to groop other people's breast, which is kind of weird."**

Makoto almost chocked because of the laughter. Rin couldn't help it and laughed too.

**"Although there are some problems, it must be nice, right? To be an school idol, I mean."**

Rin bit her crêpe and gave it a thought.

**"Well, it was because of Kayo-chin that I decided to enter the club. And it's really fun, although I never thought about being any kind of idol nya."**

Her companion nodded slowly in understanding.

**"You know, you remind me of Maki-chan somehow. I still don't know why."**

She tilted her head with curiousity before chuckling. Rin chuckled as well, since her laughter was contagious.

**"Why don't you tell me about yourself? I feel like I have been rambling for a while."**

Makoto's lips parted slightly before returning to her usual smile.

**"Let's do something better. Since you told me one of your secrets, let me show you mine."**

Rin blinked twice and tilted her head, not sure of what would that secret be. Makoto stood up from the bench they were seated in and held her hand out to Rin.

**"Would you come with me?"**

She smiled before grabbing her hand.

**"Of course."**

* * *

><p>The two of them stood in front of the Shibuya crossing. It was dark outside already, so the screens on the walls of the buildings glowed intensily. Rin had her mouth wide opened as she stared at the girls in the main screen, the idols from the popular company 765 Production.<p>

**"But that's... That's yo-"**

**"Sssh! Don't say it loud or you'll attract the fans."**

Rin nodded and Makoto uncovered her newly friend's mouth.

**"You know, I'm always presented like the charming prince of the company, but I don't really want to be like that."**

Rin's eyes glowed as she listened to her.

**"I want to be able to wear cute dresses. I want to be girly, although everyone tells me that it doesn't suit me. I want to be myself for once, and I want everyone to like it. Is it too much to ask?"**

The orange haired girl placed her hand on top of her shoulder to show her the support she needed.

**"You know what? One day our producer bought me a skirt. I wore it just for that day, but it felt amazing. It felt amazing to feel like a girl for once. I felt free from the person I'm supposed to be."**

She looked down at her feet.

**"I wish everyday was like that day."**

Rin couldn't hold it back anymore and pulled her into a hug. Makoto was shocked at first, but once she reacted, she hugged her back. The two of them stood like that while the people around them passed by.

**"I hope you can live that life someday, Mako-chan."**

Rin whispered before pulling away. Makoto smiled at the nickname.

**"You're still close to get that life, Rin."**

Rin was once more confused by the words of her new friend.

**"The people around me expect me to be some way I don't feel inside, but you can be the way you want to be. Your friends look openminded, and they will surely accept you no matter what. Please, be the girl you have always wanted to be."**

She reached back to open her bag and took out a package that she later handed to Rin.

**"Please, make sure to wear it someday you feel ready for it."**

The orange haired girl opened the package and found the dress she had tried on in the shop. She felt like crying. She couldn't believe it.

**"Will you wear it, someday in the future?"**

She winked an eye at her, at the mention of the title of their laters song.

**"I will try. I promise you."**

Makoto held her pinky finger out.

**"Promised?"**

Rin chuckled and grabbed her finger with her pinky.

**"Promised."**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.- To add more fluff, imagine Rin wearing that dress to the practices. Imagine Rin asking for a autograph for Kayochin. Imagine Makoto getting a letter from Rin, being thankful for that day, adding a drawing of Makoto and her wearing dresses. <strong>


End file.
